The Inequality that was For Ever
by I'mjustanotherbrickinthewall
Summary: Charlie agrees to be the math tutor of Larry's orphaned 17 year old niece that he takes in. Charlie finds himself losing hours with the intriguing girl and soon struggles with the turn their friendship is taking. With her parent's deaths showing up in Don's paperwork Charlie finds himself deceiving all those around him. He has to. Age is an inequality that is forever. Charlie/FOC
1. To Begin

Idea triggered by the episode Sniper Zero in season 1 when Larry began contemplating his desire for children and then listening to the police song, "Don't Stand So Close to Me." Loosely set in that time period, Charlie and Amita are still on the wall about things and he hasn't asked her out or anything yet. Ever is 17, the age was originally decided to add irony to Larry getting a 'last minute' parenting gig and also because it adds the tension of her eventual relations with Charlie being illegal.

The main relationship focus will between Charlie struggling with the way his friendship with Ever develops and takes over his life, and Larry trying to parent and relate to Ever.

I know the age gap of around 13 years will bother some people so, sorry but just don't read the story then 'kay? The pacing will be realistic, Charlie's a good guy, not a vicious cradle robber and as in character as I can write. The fic will be third person, but alternating between Charlie's, Ever's and probably Larry's head. Depending on feedback and requests there might be some eventual 'smutt' and in that case I will change the rating.

Recently started fic and will work to put up the first chapter soon.

Chapter 1: Teaser/ Prologue

Chapter Text

~Prologue~

Age is the physical effect of time on a living organism. A person's age was the length of time they had spent living on the earth's fragile crust. It also is the most universal use of numbers and counting across the globe. Charlie could quantify, define and mathematically prove age's existence.

To compare ages is simply to create an inequality, with rare cases of equalities from people being born at the exact same time.

Age was simple, it was known and it was absolute. Everyone that Charlie knew could point at her and look at him and state the unavoidable conclusion, "Too young for you."

Even he could do it to himself. He would say it clearly while he made fierce eye contact with the mirror, "Too old for her."

He could prove and quantify; the information was RIGHT there in his hands. So how come whenever he saw her he involuntarily discarded the information without a second thought?

He could never turn their inequality into anything else. The math was simple, permanent. The inequality was forever.

For Ever.

~Summary~

After a tragic vehicle accident involving an ex-lawyer who was living the last 20 years in a witness protection program and his wife, Larry Fleinhardn'ts cousin, Charlie Eppes' close friend Larry Fleinhardt ends up the legal guardian for his 17 year old niece-once-removed; Everest. Ecstatic at the opportunity to do some last minute raising of his very own child or as he has described, 'worm hole' Larry bends over backwards to please her. He lets her live in her inherited mansion where she grew up by herself, besides dropping by a few times a day.

Since childhood she was home schooled with an arrangement of expensive tutors for all her subjects, except math, which her father taught her himself. In order to legally keep Ever happy and educated, Larry enlists the best math teacher he knows to tutor his new family addition. With the girl adamantly refusing to learn from anyone but her father, is Charlie really up for the job?

Especially when evidence shows up that the accident might not have been so accidental? Charlie and all those closest to him get swept up in Ever and the mess and potential murders that surround her. So why does Charlie feel singled out by the young eager eyes and elusive smile?


	2. Steps

A/N: Had a lot of trouble deciding where to actually kick the story off, so here's a finished attempt (finally). This is probably not flawless grammatically and tomorrow when I'm more awake I'll go through and fine-comb it.

Feed back is appreciated~ Though I feel like this concept probably won't appeal to a large audience...

~Steps~

Chapter Text

Charlie was admittedly egotistical about his friendship with Larry. It was true, their endeavors always seemed to center about Charlie or his latest conflict. So Charlie had determined to step up to the plate when Larry's crisis hit him. Caroline Fleinhardt had died in a car crash with her husband. She was Larry's cousin, almost a sister apparently.

Of course, Charlie had never been exposed to her, partly from his own lack of a sense to become more involved in the rest of Larry's world, and partly because Larry had compartmentalized Charlie and Caroline into different realms, and kept them separate through his own organization of life quite sub consciously.

So now Charlie sat in his good black suit next to Larry as another relative was giving a teary speech remembering the deceased couple's wedding. He had been surprised when Larry turned up at his garage a complete panicked train wreck and had been by Larry's side throughout the experience since then.

Charlie knew that because of this he actually owed Don an apology, he had been completely ignoring his brother's hounding and bothering calls about some new case and potential murder of a man 20 years into a witness protection program… Okay, so perhaps he would have given anything to be working on the case with Don instead of sitting there amongst the bereaved. It was hard for him, he didn't like to see people unhappy, or crying.

Charlie didn't do well with death, it was sort of a known fact. His management of his own mother's passing proved it. If it weren't for the almost childlike need Larry had expressed he would probably have run away from the whole affair. It was a big deal for Larry. Not only was he burying a relative but he was also adopting her daughter; a teenager named Everest.

Charlie had yet to meet the girl. While Larry and others close to Caroline and Erik spent hours and days setting up the funeral, their own daughter had become a recluse through the entire affair. Charlie couldn't blame her for it. He himself had disappeared into an insolvable math problem while his own mother died. As the saying goes; people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones.

Larry said his soon to be legal daughter was going to show up today at the funeral. Looking at his friend as the speech drew to a close he realized what the empty seat on the other side of Larry was for. She wasn't there. He glanced at Larry's face which was taught and strained, staring straight ahead at the podium.

In his clenched hands he held a single sheet of paper. It was Larry's tribute to Caroline; well prepared and over-edited. As PEOPLE began clapping for the speaker who was going back to her pew, Charlie leaned over to Larry.

"Isn't the most important speaker missing?" the young mathematician questioned in a voice that he tried to keep calm and centered. Larry visibly swallowed and gave a short jerky nod.

"I left her outside the church when she said she need a minute… She's like an electron Charlie! Always moving and orbiting, never actually sitting down where she should…" Larry murmured back glancing towards the back of the church.

Behind them the large, ornate and stoic doors stood closed, stained glass windows on either side of them. Charlie turned to glance back at them while running a hand through a few untamed curls. "You should go get her." he told Larry, his voice still low.

"I can't! I go up next and soon she does too…" Larry replied sounding much like a lost child. Letting out an internal groan Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose as he quietly stood up, knowing what he had to do.

"Go up, I'll go get her." He then quietly assured a surprised Larry, patting his shoulder. Charlie then slipped out of their bench and walked along the wall of the church, trying to avoid notice as he stealthily moved towards the back of the church.

Not wanting the almost definite loud creaks and groans of the fancy official doors, he saw a small back door and stepped out into a parking lot that bordered the front entrance and lawn. Blinking in the brightness of the afternoon, he then started walking onto the grass, glancing about for the missing mourner.

His task wasn't difficult. The girl was sitting on the steps leading up the oak doors he had avoided opening. She was wearing an all BLACK formal dress with long sleeves that looked like it would cause heat stroke in the current weather. As he started to jog towards her he noticed three very distinguishing factors.

The first was that peeking out from the bottom of her dress was a pair of dirty grey converse shoes, the left foot's laces almost untied. The second was that she had her eyes closed and was rolling her shoulders and tapping her conversed feet in a meditative rhythm. Only as he noticed the third factor of a pair of white ear buds discreetly tucked into her ears did he register her BEHAVIOR as one who was enjoying music.

"Everest?" He then said ten feet away, and got no response. From his distance he could hear the groaning melody of deep bass and winced thinking of the damage her poor eardrums suffered through her volume-abuse.

"Everest?" he then tried again walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder lightly. As soon as the contact happened she responded with impeccable reflexes. The hand connected to the shoulder he touched swung up, smacking his own hand away, as the other pulled the mini speakers out of her ears. She had stood turning to face him as well, her stance a little defensive.

The change Charlie had been paying attention to during the incredibly brief event was that her eyes opened. When they did he found himself facing a startled and surprisingly intense hetero-chromic gaze. The eye on the left was a light grey, the one on the right was a dark green you saw on American soldiers. Charlie found himself thrown off, her look arresting his mind and keeping forcing it into an unproductive stand by.

"What?" the girl then demanded, her eyes narrowing slightly at him as she turned off her iPod, not looking down or away from him. She blinked, thank goodness, which gave him just enough of a chance to 'wake up', so to speak. He looked over the rest of her face, an oval shape with dark make up around her eyes that had made them stand out so fiercely.

"Everest right?" Charlie then confirmed, taken aback at her accusatory expression, but determined to handle the situation with an adult's grace. She nodded and a piece of dirty blonde hair fell into her face. Charlie opened his mouth to tell her that Larry was waiting for her inside.

As he formed the words in his mind though, he noticed a change in her expression. Her eyes flickered down before rising back up to meet his gaze, her toe scuffing the ground. Guilt, knowing what was to come, shame but raw unapologetic fear…

…These were the things he read in the girl and as he registered them, his empathy shut down his patronizing-adult plans of telling her that she should go into the church. So instead he gave a sigh and sat down on the steps of the church resting his elbows on his knees, looking out towards the street in front of the church.

"Are they good?" He then asked her casually, nodding his head towards her ipod. She looked at him blankly so he continued,

"Whomever you were listening to. Are they good?" The girl quietly stared at him, expression calculating before nodding her head.

"Yeah. She's good. Screwed up and depressive but good." Everest spoke, a slight tint of dark amusement in her voice. Slowly she lowered herself down so she was sitting where she was before, now next to Charlie. There was a small quirk to her mouth that wasn't an actual smile, but he still saw it as a success. Letting out a low chuckle Charlie then asked,

"So, are you gonna tell me her name?" He was looking out at the lawn, stealing side-glances at her not wanting to scare her off.

"Tori Amos. The Beekeeper. It came out last year." She said, looking down at her Ipod before slipping it into an excessive sleeve. Charlie noticed inside her sleeve the ipod was nestled next to a piece of wrinkled folded paper. Her own prepared words to bury her parents with. He could see scratches and smudges of mess ballpoint pen. She tucked both objects out of sight as she adjusted her sleeve before looking back at him.

"So, are you gonna tell me your name?" Her question threw his phrase back at him and he couldn't help but smirk appreciatively as he turned his body to face her again.

"Charlie, Larry's friend and temporary errand boy." Charlie then replied with a small flourish, offering his hand to shake. Her eyes showed recognition of his name, and she slowly stuck her hand in his to shake, as if unsure if she wanted to be won over to friendliness that easily.

"It's a sad world when a genius is lowered to being sent outside to fetch people." Ever pointed out dryly as she took her hand back to scratch at her converse.

"Ah, true, but not just "people." I'd say a very important person for the whole affair." Charlie then said, tentatively seeking a positive response from coaxing.

He had the feeling this was a girl who wouldn't do anything she didn't want to, and if she honestly had no intention of entering the building he wasn't going to get her to. So he clung to the hope of her behavior up till then being the actions of her simply being skittish and seeking an escape before taking the plunge.

She frowned after he spoke, looking down and away, yanking harshly on her shoe laces as she began to retie them.

"Yeah well I'm not one of the people who wanted this whole 'affair.' It's stupid. We managed to get to church once a month tops. And everyone's pretending that this place is exactly where they belong." She spoke bitterly, gesturing behind them at the church, and over towards the rolling hills of the connected graveyard. Charlie pursed his lips, watching as she seamlessly switched any pain out for frustration or anger instead.

"I don't think it really matters where this takes place. I think it matters who is there, and what is said. Seems like you've got some words to share." Charlie spoke gently, watching her face as she stared at the ground. "Come on, people need you in there." He paused again as she scoffed at that, looking away. Charlie frowned a little, running out of ideas before offering,

"You could stand up in there and just call bullshit on everyone." His kept his tone quite serious as he suggested it, and the almost-joke seemed to strike a chord in her. Her lips twitched into a smirk as she glanced back at him. She seemed to be relenting and looked genuinely apologetic as she asked,

"Is Uncle Larry freaking out?" Charlie gave a small knowing smile and said,

"Nothing you can't fix by going in there." At this she gave a sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. Charlie was bemused at the similarity to his own actions earlier in the church before he had come outside to "fetch" her.

"Fine. Don't twist the knife, I'll fricken go in there." She stood, brushing off her lap and smoothing the long skirt of her dress. Charlie stood up as well, and noted that the top of her head barely reached his nose. When she stood her hair fell down her back instead of being scrunched at her shoulder how she had twisted it.

As she walked up the stairs and started pulling on the handle of the heavy door, her hair glimmered in the afternoon sun, the dirty blonde almost looking like spun gold, except for a tiny bit that he noticed was decidedly an unnatural teal. He blinked in surprise, the streak of color was discreet and almost impossible to see with her hair down like it was.

He didn't have time to realize anything more as the girl wrenched the grand entrance open and walked in with her head held high. The entire audience of the church turned to look back at the two of them, silhouettes against the afternoon sun that spilled in. Larry was up at the podium, obviously startled to silence in the middle of his speech. Charlie raised his hand and gave an awkward and apologetic smile to his friend up at the front of the church as he let the door close behind him.

The church remained silent as he followed Everest up to their seats in the front. She seemed immune to the stares of the PEOPLE around them and settled in the pew with apparent grace and self-control. Charlie followed her into the pew, feeling clumsy and embarrassed.

Larry coughed a little before starting to speak again, his voice seeming stronger then before, as if reassured at the presence of the girl he hoped to reach out to most in the world. Charlie folded his arms and tried to slump into hiding. He glanced over at the teenager now sitting next to him and noticed a small, obviously amused smile on her lips.

The kid had done that to him on purpose! Gone was the vulnerable little girl outside the church, now she was smirking and pleased with herself for causing an entrance that put everyone on the spot. After surprise and initial annoyance Charlie found himself tempted to laugh. It had been good; She was good.

As time and the service went on, even as they all stood outside and the caskets were buried, Charlie couldn't keep himself from being distracted from anyone's words by glittering pieces of golden hair.


	3. Tears

A/N: Hello all. Especially to Mega07ghost for following the story! Thank you! This is chapter two, first from Larry's POV and then Ever's. WARNING: A small exploration of OC slightly accidental self-harm does show up in the second part of this chapter, Ever is incredibly upset and is undergoing extreme circumstances of emotional chaos. If that will upset you, please proceed with caution.

Feedback, Reviews and just friendly 'hey-hi-hellos' appreciated.

Thanks,

-Abrickinthewall

Chapter Two: Tears

"Have I ever thought about being a Tutor? I already teach at college." Charlie replied with a small chuckle. Larry fiddled with a captured pawn in his fingers as he sighed at the reply of his friend and ex-student. He didn't want to ask too much of Charlie but he had hit a dead end. He had an issue that he couldn't solve himself and honestly, Charlie was the most qualified to fill the role he needed.

Everest was a bright child, he was always proud of her development especially in the realm of music theory and performance. Her mother Caroline had married wealthy and used her resources towards an eccentric education for the girl. She was legally homeschooled and taught by only high-end tutors. Even with Caroline gone, with all that Everest inherited paying for this education wasn't the issue.

The one subject that happened to be different was mathematics. Her father Erik taught it to Everest, and apparently the lessons were the majority of their time spent together. So far she had refused all the fill-in tutors he introduced to her. That was all licensed ones stationed or living within a four-hour drive. He even tried to convince her to let him tutor her himself. In fact he had rather enjoyed the thought.

It seemed like a perfect opportunity to bond and pass on knowledge to his descendant. However, he could barely get the girl to sit through an entire meal with him let alone learn from him. He was hurt by the reclusive behavior, but seeing as she still had loss fresh in her mind he couldn't hold it against her.

She was staying in her house, which he had partially moved into. Calling it a house was an understatement. It had a beautiful pool and rose garden, and more then twenty-five rooms. He had tried to count. There was even a small ballroom! What sort of people had a ballroom in this day and age? Well, his cousin Caroline apparently.

He had seen no friends visiting except a few family members after the reception of the funeral, which took place outdoors in the garden. Larry was deeply concerned and although he respected her choice of education he knew her solitude wasn't even normal or natural to the average homeschooled teen. Even though he knew her rejection of him as a math tutor was her rejection of any sort of replacement for her father, he couldn't help but take it to heart.

He wanted to provide and care for her and there was a role in her life left unfilled and he determined to fill it for her whether she liked it or not. If not by him, he would find someone better. Charlie _was_ better. The man was an excellent teacher, his students even raved about it. More importantly however, Charlie had gotten through to her before.

At the funeral Larry had been a disorganized wreck and hadn't even found it in himself to get her inside the church. Charlie had volunteered freely, but Larry hadn't expected for Charlie to actually manage to bring her back inside. For her to come inside of her own free will and with such gumption… It was a true miracle for Larry.

Seeing her stride into the building with the airs of a queen, like she had meant to come in all along was a proud moment for him. Her actions had been brave, albeit obnoxious.

So here he was again, turning to Charlie and begging for him to work whatever magic he had before, and grant him another miracle.

"I know, I just…" Larry trailed off and rubbed his fingers in circles over his temples, wondering how to get his urgency through to Charlie.

"I need a tutor for Everest." Larry then said going belly up on any plans of verbal flourishes or buttering up of the egotistical genius in front of him. This caught Charlie's attention and he looked up from the chessboard and directly at Larry's eyes.

"Why? Is she failing school?" Charlie responded at a speed Larry didn't expect and he squirmed coughing a little as he worked out a reply.

"No, since she was young Everest has been taught at home by various tutors and her father. Well, its mid September now and she's refused all the available teachers I could find, including myself. When I mentioned her attending her senior year at a local private school she looked like I had suggest she switch her diet to cannibalism." Larry finished by throwing his hands up in the air, giving into the desperation and sinking into his chair miserably.

Charlie was quiet, and rested his mouth against the knuckles of his fist, staring intently at the chess game he was undoubtedly winning. Larry watched the young man think and work all the variables and information through his brain.

"Why do you think she'll be any more accepting of me?" Charlie then queried in a tentative voice. At this Larry felt a smile burst onto his face as he let out a small laugh.

"I think your one conversation outside the church had more of an effect on her then everything I've said to her these past two weeks put together. She likes you Charlie. Please, will you just give it a try? That's all I'm asking." Larry then started his outright pleading, looking hopefully at the young mathematician who seemed to be reluctantly caving.

"Alright, alright. I'll give it a _try_. I have a lot to do though, Larry, teaching classes and what not. Not to mention consulting for the FBI every time Don gets stuck." Charlie gave in, throwing his hands up in the air. Larry was thrilled at Charlie's acceptance of the proposal, even with Charlie's added side dish of conceit and self-importance.

All of a sudden Larry saw Charlie's face shift to looking perplexed as the young man's dialogue faded all of a sudden. It was the same behavior Charlie exhibited when all of a sudden the numbers disagreed with his math and he had to stop and recalculate with new factors.

"But if you're worried about her emotionally, like she's having people trouble, shouldn't you be talking to Megan?" Charlie's sense of rationality spoke up and Larry felt his own smile drop from his lips.

A sigh escaped Larry's mouth as he then leaned back in his chair, trying to mentally prepare the words he needed to express himself. He started to open his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. After a few seconds where any fly that wished could have flown into his mouth, Larry began.

"Well. You see Charlie; initially I had requested Everest to take some form of therapy or emotional counseling. She refused, unwilling to compromise on the subject at all. She said I could schedule any appointment I wanted but I'd be more likely to find her in Walmart." Larry eyed his friend as he made this point. Charlie still looked confused.

"What's wrong with Walmart?" he asked, almost scoffing

"They do things like pay insurance so they collect lots of money when their employees die without telling them, and their products are made in conditions that are despicable for factory workers mostly in poverty stricken countries… I don't really know, I just know what Caroline used to blather about over Christmas dinner. She imparted this strong dislike and distrust of the store into her Ever, who now treats the place like it's the gates to hell." Larry gave a small chuckle as he finished his explanation but he felt his throat tightening as the loss of the closest childhood friend hit him again.

Quickly he cleared his throat to keep from breaking down while in the middle of explaining to Charlie.

"After realizing how strongly she felt on the subject I introduced her to Megan as a close… friend, of mine but after a few minutes she asked about Megan's job at the FBI. She seemed to know the answer she was going to get, all her questions clarifying that Megan's specialty was behavioral sciences. After that she politely excused herself with a headache. It's been a variety of excuses since then, but she won't come downstairs if I let Megan in the house." Charlie was about to respond but Larry felt the words continue pouring out of him. All the pent up frustration with Ever was slipping out. All he did was try to do the right things for her but the more he tried the more she seemed to exclude him from her world, which was tiny!

"That damn house! I can't even get her to leave it! She won't walk past the garden. Once I saw her down at the end of the driveway. Charlie she hasn't left the property since she came home from the funeral. That isn't normal for a young girl… She's beautiful and creative; she has so much to offer the world and her peers. There's so much for her to take advantage of and she simply refuses! It's like she's turning herself into a ghost in that place…"

Larry's voice lowered, his anger subsiding and being replaced with a disappointed dejection. Larry rubbed his fists over his eyes for a moment, pulling them away as he took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, Charlie seemed to be recovering from a shock. Larry never lost his temper, almost never was angry or frustrated at all. He took his time staying calm and understanding about things… …but this was so hard! How could he feel so helpless in a situation where he was legally in charge?

"It's… okay, Larry. It's hard, I know. Teenagers are hard. You shouldn't take it personally though I mean… she's still processing her parents death. Some people aren't very good at it." Charlie's voice was low and soothing, as he reached across the chessboard to put his hand on Larry's forearm, squeezing slightly.

Larry's throat was tight again as he placed his hand over Charlie's his bottom lip trembling the tiniest bit. Larry liked to think he was unshakable, an unmovable force in the world that wouldn't 'sweat the small stuff.' Recent events were just too much. Processing the death of a loved one, the role of a guardian, and being a guardian for a fragile and stubborn teenager who lost the two people closest to her in one fell swoop…

Saying it was hard was an understatement. Charlie seemed to understand though, his eyebrows drawn together in concern for Larry. Then, right there in Charlie's living room, feeling safe and understood, Larry the unmovable force began to cry. Being a full-grown man and crying is something that society says is shameful. Larry was embarrassed to a point, but that one little emotion was lost in an overwhelming wave of pain.

"I miss her too. I wonder if Everest even knows that." Larry choked out, as wet tears rolled down his slightly wrinkled cheeks. Charlie kept his hand on Larry's arm and squeezed lightly, not saying anything but understanding and responding without words.

Everest sat alone on her parent's bed. It was made neatly, exactly how they had left it the morning of the crash. Her fingers caressed the satin-like fabric, tracing the spiraled embroidery. It was a habit that went back years. Her parents had the same style covers since she was born. She grew up seeking refuge from nightmares and all other childhood frustrations here on the teal fabric.

When she was ten there was an accident with her mom's sowing scissors and Everest had been traumatized for a whole week as her parents used a replacement bed set that was blue with white diamond shapes. Then Dad had found the original bed set, buying it for much more then it's worth due to it being off the market for a few years.

That was what had completed the process for the bedding graduating as something precious to Ever into something _needed_. She lay on the bed, her face pressed against a small white throw pillow as her fingers traced the same patterns they had been for years. After an hour of laying there doing nothing in particular, she felt compelled to move by the fact that her pillow was wet and sticky. She had been crying again.

Angrily the girl sat up, hurling the pillow against the wall. She rejected it completely now, along with her tears. Throwing the pillow had felt good, so she did it again with another one, and another. Soon she was tearing the bed apart releasing her emotions in a destructive rage, sobbing bitterly as she did so. She kept going, even as her fingertips started turning raw from friction.

She had to keep fighting, had to keep hating, and keep being angry. If she stopped for just one second- she could fall into being sad again. Anything was better then that. Finally she collapsed on the bare mattress, the sheets and blankets on the floor, some of them shredded slightly.

As she lay on the coverless mattress, breathing heavily as she checked to make sure she was done crying, a funny smell caused her to sit up. Part of a sheet had fallen over the old fashioned radiator in the corner of her parent's room. Her mother had liked it for the antique factor and her father liked having something to set his coffee cup on that kept it warm. They had been warned it was a fire hazard, so as a child she was always taught never to touch the curved metal or let her toys near it.

Sniffing, Ever slid off the bed and crawled over to the furnace pulling the sheet away. Part of the white fabric was toasted a light brown that turned to almost black in the center. Great. She had cooked cloth. As she made the movement to turn and throw the piece of sheet towards the bed her left forearm pressed against the old fashioned heater. It was the outer fleshy part right below her elbow.

The heat hit her nerve endings and her muscles twitched in response, but it was as if her brain didn't recognize the message. Instead she froze there, arm pushing against the hot metal. The pain began to mount to the point where her whole arm started to shake in response, trying to rebel against her mind's instruction and escape the branding heat.

Instead she held it there much longer then she should have, face blank, mind blank, the only feeling she felt was in her arm at that point. When she finally pulled it away the pain hit her more strongly and she cried out, grabbing at the new burn with her other hand.

Panicked and terrified over what she had just done the girl scrambled to her feet, bumping into her mother's vanity. She leaned against the desk area and slowly raised her head to look in the mirror, holding her left arm out. She saw the burn. It was angry and bright red, the skin puckered, threatening to bleed. Her gaze moved upwards to the reflection of her face.

Two different colored eyes stared back at her. She saw chapped pink lips, wet eyelashes and cheeks, even a few breakouts up at her hairline from her recent apathy and lack of self-care. She couldn't seem to see herself though. Even though she felt melodramatic and stupid admitting it to herself, she could only see details in the mirror. She didn't see Ever anymore.

Everyone who knew Ever was gone. As she stumbled down the stairs to get ice for her burn, she tried to block out the various voices in her mind that started as whispers and soon were screams. The multiple voices in her head thundered together in a malicious chorus:

_"Good job Ever. You've proved them right. You're officially crazy. Crazy and melodramatic and alone." _


	4. Anger

A/N: Greetings~ Yet another chapter, the second interaction between Charlie and Everest. WARNING: Charlie likes piano ~3

Reviews and feedback greatly appreciated! Thanks! :D

-Abrickinthewall

Chapter 3: Anger

Pulling up in front of Everest's house Charlie was again impressed by it's stature and ornate detailing. It had an historical aspect to it, reminiscent of some luxurious estate of a European noble. Sometime before world war two. Charlie really didn't know enough about history or architecture to put vocabulary to the impressive homestead in front of him.

He had been out in the garden for the reception of the funeral, but never gone into the house. He sat in the car for a moment longer, before picking up his book bag and stepping onto the long gravel drive way. The drive way was lined with well-trimmed hedges; with a gate half way up that led into the garden he had been to before. At the top of the driveway was the front entrance, with ornate white pillars on either side of the door.

Charlie was wearing a slick dark jacket over a white button down and jeans; he had come from giving a lecture. It was sunny that day though, and now that he was outside of an air-conditioned space he felt uncomfortably warm. He tugged on his collar with one finger as he reached the grand front door. He pressed the doorbell, and heard the haunting echo through the wood of the door. After thirty seconds with no apparent response, Charlie frowned and pressed it again.

There was still no response. Cautiously he pressed his ear against the door, hand moving to rest on the door's handle. He could just make out the sound of melodic piano playing. It was distant, but he took it as proof of the girl being inside. Larry had said he called her about the lesson, twice, and Charlie had no reason to doubt she was aware of the plan.

He turned the door's handle and found it unlocked. He frowned a little as he stepped inside. It didn't quite seem safe, he should remind Larry to talk to her about it. He was only here to teach her math. Numbers, that was his expertise. Safety fell under a parent or guardian's jurisdiction.

Looking around him he found the front hall dim, the light turned off and the curtains drawn. As he walked farther he found himself greeted with a beautiful and large stair case right before him and an open space with marbled floors leading to various doors and entries to other rooms. He paused, listening to the classical notes floating through the air following the noise through an archway off to the left.

As he grew closer to the noise, he realized that the playing sounded live; the quality of tone was beyond the capability of any speakers. He was walking in much narrower hallway with red carpeting, oil paintings depicting various scenes of nature and luxury and glossy wooden molding on the walls. The hallway was darker then the front entrance, with no lights on or sunlight peeking out from closed curtains.

Even in the dark he noticed the repeating signature in the bottom right corner of all the paintings. A small C followed by a flourishing F jumped out from all of the well-decorated walls. They could afford to commission an artist to make a collection to fill their own home? Larry wasn't lying when he said Caroline married into money as soon as she finished college.

As he rounded a corner in the dim hallway he was greeted with a doorway where a golden glow of afternoon sun shone into the room. The music also was much clearer and louder now. The notes started hastening in jumbles, the music more frantic as it reached a crescendo. Charlie stepped into a large room with huge windows, panes of glass more then twice his height.

The floor was a beautiful, glossy reddish wood with no carpeting. There were a few velvet-cushioned chairs against the wall, but the only other furniture in the room was a large, black grand piano and it's bench. It was against the wall of giant windows, centered in the middle. Sitting on the bench and playing was his new pupil. He didn't know why he was surprised even in the slightest, who else would be in the house?

She was facing away from him, her hair falling down her back and moving gently as her torso gently rocked to and fro with her playing, following her arms that leapt up a few inches and then fell right back into place with every phrase of notes. She was practically glowing as she played, the giant windows letting in rays of sun that made her shine and gave a golden tint to her entire being.

He walked farther into the room, so he was now looking at her and the piano's profile. Her eyes were closed as she played, even though sheet music sat right in front of her where she had placed it. Charlie was agnostic, he had trouble committing himself to any religion or it's legends and beliefs. As he stared at and listened to the scene before him, he thought he finally had found something he could consider angelic.

The song was powerful and had a more or less positive feel, tiptoeing between manic and serene. The musical notes pulled and pushed at his emotions, carrying him along like driftwood in a river. Even with him standing directly in her line of view, she made no sign of recognition of him at all. She was apparently enraptured in the piece she was playing.

As her fingers slowed to a gentle stop and the melody trailed off Charlie just realized he should've announced his entry, or waited outside till she finished. Now he was going to surprise her again, like he had on the steps. That was not how he wanted to start things off. However she surprised him by calmly opening her eyes and speaking as she shut the piano's lid over it's keys.

"Errand boy. I'm assuming Larry wants something?" She greeted him coolly without looking at him, smoothing the front of her t-shirt as she stepped away from the piano, turned towards the window. Before Charlie could manage a reply she suddenly whirled around, her eyebrows drawn together,

"Wait, he's not hurt is he?" She seemed to all of a sudden have come to the conclusion that Charlie was there as an informant, she probably thought he was Larry's emergency contact.

"No, no, Larry's fine, physically at least. He, uh, didn't call you did he?" Charlie quickly assured her, then feeling his own demeanor become more questioning as he put his hands together and took a step closer. Everest seemed hyper aware of his movements, and her own. She was standing at an angle, her head facing him but her left arm and leg out of his view.

"He might of. I haven't checked the answering machine." She then stated bluntly, looking slightly apologetic but still too uneasy to be considered friendly. Charlie felt exasperated. Wonderful. Now he got to be the one to tell her, and judging by how frustrated Larry had been, it wouldn't be pretty. The tension was rising and Charlie decided to just jump into things before it became even more awkward.

"Well, Larry has made arrangements for me, to be your new math tutor. Professor Charlie Eppes, at your service." He then spoke with high energy, attempting to be playful, sticking out his hand. Everest's expression was completely unmoved by this attempt though. She folded her arms saying,

"Well I un-arrange it. I won't be accepting any new teachers at this time." …And the game had begun.

"Everest, you can't just not learn math for a year. Your so close to attending college, it'd be very unwise of you to-" Charlie was cut off by Everest's eyes narrowing as she spoke,

"I said, no, _Professor_ Eppes. I'm not going to be taught arithmetic this year, by anyone."

Her tone was very adult and her words sharp, biting. There was a level of bitchiness achieved in her voice that Charlie had rarely heard before, and always from a much more adult person. Like the time his mother had a meeting with his elementary school principle to let him skip the grades he'd needed to. Perhaps need was a strong word, but if he was going to advance academically at all he'd needed to.

"Well, regardless if you're willing to learn or not, I'm not going to leave you alone for another hour, since Larry has kindly already paid me for my time." Charlie then said with a sigh and a shrug, acting careless, hoping to get the girl to change her mind through reverse psychology. The girl responded with anger, practically baring her teeth like some wild animal.

"Bullshit. I made myself very clear to Larry: No new math tutor. I was willing to take on a new subject, or double my time working on any other subject I'm studying already-" It was Charlie's turn to interrupt,

"…But not math. I get it, though it's stupid. No math at all, huh? Why?" Charlie shoved his hands into his jacket pockets, his book bag slung over his shoulder and head tilting to the side.

"Because- Because _math_ is stupid and nobody cares about it except for little nerdy shits like you!" She snapped, losing her temper fully and gesturing angrily at him. Charlie's nostrils flared as he swallowed, trying to remain calm. He was the adult in the situation… At her insult he let out a small laugh, a very short, hard and bitter laugh. The kind that he only made when he found present company truly antagonistic.

"Now, _that's_ bullshit and you know it! Math is everywhere! In everything! There are series of numbers that have gone into the definition, or creation of anything you can think of! Not to mention you saying you don't care about it is a complete lie." He started ranting, gesturing with his arms as he tried to make his points on the fundamental need for mathematics through his frustration with her immaturity.

"Oh is it a lie? Kindly, explain to me how you know what I feel more than I do." She replied, holding her chin in a sarcastic expression of curious thoughtfulness. At that point they were full on glaring at each other.

Charlie found himself staring into the startling depths of the bi-colored eyes once again. It still held the electrical effect as it had the first time, only this time it was from anger instead of shock. A pale, silvery grey and a deep dark green stared out at him as he felt his own temperament fall out of his control.

"Pretending you hate math won't get rid of the fact that the reason you don't want a teacher is because you're afraid!" Charlie was frustrated, and attempting to keep from raising his voice, so the words sounded almost like a growl as he pointed an accusatory finger at her, not touching, but close.

"And what am I afraid of, Professor 'I know everything'?" she asked venomously, making quotation marks in the air. Charlie was exasperated and angry enough to hit something.

"It's obvious! You think having a new tutor replacing your father will prove tha he's gone. Look Everest, you can't blame their deaths on math and he's gonna be gone regardless of what you study-"

There was a loud snapping noise of hand-to-cheek. He was stopped mid sentence, completely shell-shocked. His head had fallen to the side on impact and slowly he raised himself back to standing, his right cheek stinging.

Her left arm was still raised from the action of hitting him and she stood frozen, breathing heavily. She wasn't saying anything, but her eyes were watering and her mouth kept twitching. Charlie raised his own hand to rub his newly sore cheek gently, as his eyes dropped to her raised arm, as if needing to make sure that yes; that was the hand that struck him.

He noticed the messy use of gauze and medical tape just below her elbow, the fact that her t-shirt was a man's size and reached her thighs, and the same dirty and poorly laced converse shoes she had been wearing the day of the funeral.

"Don't you _dare _talk to me about my father. You're wrong; I don't have to fear someone replacing him because no one ever _could._" She ground the words out between clenched teeth, her arm slowly lowering, but her gaze still sparkling with intensity as she glared at Charlie, apparently showing no signs of remorse for the smack.

"Then prove it." Charlie said to her, meeting her gaze. His voice was so low it was almost a whisper, and surprisingly gentle for someone who was just hit in the face. Charlie had woken up though. He realized he was fighting with a teenager who had just lost her parents. What sort of asshole yelled at a fresh orphan? Even if they just so happened to smack you.

"Why do you care so much?" she then asked, incredulous even as her voice cracked with emotion that was slipping out. Charlie wasn't sure how to answer that. Why did he? The young mathematician took a minute to ponder the question.

"Because somebody has to, even if you don't." He replied calmly, pointing at her again, eyebrows raised, his expression the same as the one he had whenever he was making a definitive point to someone.

"…and also as a strong advocate of numbers and math, I feel obligated to represent and defend them for crimes not committed." He then added, making the small joke, even with his cheek turning an angry red, his mouth tugging in a lop-sided smile.

She actually let out a small laugh at that. The sound was a little choked, and the laugh probably only happened because she was already on the verge of hysterics, but it still lifted Charlie's sinking spirits. She gave him a small weak smile then, slowly calming down.

"I'm, I'm sorry… about your…" She then made a gesture towards his cheek, eyes staring down at the floor, ashamed. Charlie waved it away.

"Don't worry about it. I would have hit me harder if I were you." He then said, earning another amused quirk of her mouth. As the anger dissipated, an empty awkwardness settled between them. After another moment of tense silence and the two of them not knowing where to look, Charlie found himself relieved by her offer of,

"Um, do you want some coffee, or water or something?" She was fidgeting and seemed to force herself to look back at his face.

"Yeah, sure. You'll have to lead me through the labyrinth though- I don't think I could make it back to the front door on my own let alone the kitchen you have hidden away in here." Charlie said nodding and smiling politely, the old Eppes' charm slipping back into place. Everest gave another small little smile then as she started to walk out of what he would later learn to call the ballroom.

Though, from that day on it would always be the 'golden music room' in his head.


	5. Drinks

A/N: Hello, greetings, salutations! Thank you so much for supporting this story! I just started taking some college classes this week and it's been a little crazy settling into my schedule. As far as updating goes, I'm very determined to finish this story but with homework filling up my time… I should be posting at least one or two chapters a week, that's my goal. Probably only one. But I'll make it good!

Warning: Ever makes damn good coffee.

As always please, please comment, it means the world to me.

Cheers,

-Abrickinthewall

Chapter Four: Drinks

Everest really didn't know what she was doing. She had been thrown off guard by Charlie's sudden appearance, and she could feel the rug slip out from under her feet fully as he touched on a subject she was unwilling to discuss or admit the existence of.

She had been denying his 'accusations' at first. In truth she had been trying to bully him into leaving, or at least leaving the sensitive topic of her adversity to math alone. Calling him a nerdy shit really crossed the line though. It was an immature thing to resort to. She was aware of it even as she spoke the words.

She had been desperate though, desperate and panicked. When you were playing a game of smoke and mirrors with yourself, it was hard to defend against a voice of reason coming from the outside. Which explained how when he spoke so bluntly about her father that she sort of… well, her identity of being reasonable or mature flew out the window. She had reverted to a hysterical five-year-old and lost her temper and actually _hit_ him.

Holy shit was it embarrassing. Her second meeting with Charlie Eppes had not been a proud moment for her. The worst part about smacking him was his reaction, or lack of one. He just _took it. _He acted like it had never happened, making her seem even more like an unruly toddler. It had been a child's tantrum and not worthy of comment.

She was sure it was part of his plan though. After she made a jerk and a fool of herself, she had been left vulnerable to his patient and gentle nudges towards reaching an emotional understanding. He had proved her incompetent but she couldn't even begrudge him that, because she had hit him. The whole situation was maddening…

…And yet here she was, pulling down mugs and plugging in the coffee machine to make him a drink. Things had just gotten so awkward and silent so fast that she panicked, again. Everest hadn't been able to process all her emotions and reactions towards the situation with Charlie, so she had bought herself time through an age-old tradition of offering coffee.

She was sure he thought she was a psycho-freak. Well, she was sort of, but normally she could keep people from thinking that. That was done mostly by just not interacting with people. Although if overdone, that could also make people think you were weird.

As she poured the coffee grinds into a filter, she could feel his eyes on her movements. After she realized he was watching her, Ever found herself growing incredibly self-conscious. She tried to make her movements smooth as she executed them; simultaneously trying to look like she could care less, whilst trying incredibly hard to look good making coffee.

Good wasn't the word. Refined? Practiced? Mature? She couldn't put her finger on the quality she had the sudden desire to have. Perhaps it was plain old being suave and attractive? It didn't even make sense to her, but whatever it was that she wanted, she was sure she couldn't have it.

"How long have you played? Piano, I mean; how long have you been playing, the, uh, piano?" He was the first to speak and his voice almost made her jump. She pressed the button to start the coffee as she set the mugs in place before the machine, it was a little OCD but she liked the mug handles facing out.

"Technically I've been pressing down the piano keys since before I could walk. How long have I played even remotely well? Probably six years. When I started actually playing… is somewhere in between the two." Her mouth opened, and the words just sort of lazily tumbled out. She hadn't meant to talk to him much.

Talking about yourself was dangerous. It was dangerous because it either led to more questions, or it made you conceited and then disliked. Everest decided she was just talking to him more then necessary because she hadn't talked to anyone for the past two days. It had been making her a little crazy.

The thing she had realized, once you triggered your crazy, once you hit that wall, crossed that line, whatever you want to call it—once it happened, there will always be a small part of you that wants to slip back. After she had finished nursing her burn with ice and rocking back and forth on the kitchen floor, Ever had bound up her arm, made herself a sandwich and watched Netflix till she went to bed in her room, like a normal night.

When you first hit your crazy you had to make sure that you could go back to normal. Crazy was scary, and even after you went over the edge there was the desire to slip back into normalcy. After that, your crazy was like a locked box inside of you. You would be you, doing normal things… but after the first time, you could trigger your crazy again. Bring it back.

Over time, it could even become a habit, full of repetition. Of course, Ever was only beginning to grasp these things as she stood in her kitchen making coffee for Charlie Eppes. She was only aware that she was much better at pretending she was normal around him. He made her feel like a girl. Not a kid who lost her parents, and with them somehow lost her purpose. Since she could walk her father was training her in various skill sets and her mother was reforming her into the model child. She was isolated and alone without them to define her.

She was left empty. However, she didn't feel like this with Charlie there in the kitchen. Knowing he looked at her made her jumpy and hyperaware. Her hormones were starting to kick in around him. All her cells and biology were programmed to recognize a potential partner. Rationally in her head she knew it would never reach that level, but nothing she rationally thought could stop the bizarrely _girly_ reaction.

She was using her own recipe of blending two different coffee beans from Indonesia that were ground to perfection; it was a masterpiece. She had yet to meet anyone who didn't enjoy it. Knowing Charlie was going to drink it and that she could doubtlessly impress him with it…

…Well shit; was that a butterfly in her stomach? Nervously her left hand moved to just above her belly button, surprised at the feeling nerves had created. Her gaze snapped to Charlie's face. She was shocked and confused; she almost wanted to demand an explanation from him. That would be ridiculous though, how would he have any sort of better idea of what his affect on her was.

As she stared at his features she realized he looked questioning because he had spoken to her again, and she had completely ignored him while lost in her own thoughts.

"Sorry, come again?" She then quickly said, pulling out what she knew was an apologetic smile as she turned her body to face him.

"I said, your playing was wonderful; the song and your playing." He then said, smiling like he had just seen something very funny. She was sure that her air-headedness was what amused him. Her cheeks colored at the thought and she tried to hide the fact by turning away from him and digging in the refrigerator.

"I guess it was okay. Bach set it up in G minor… …it would sound better in A minor… I mean, that's what I think. Shouldn't criticize a master I guess." She managed to get the words out without actually choking, but her speech faltered and sounded awkward even to her. She found the almost-empty milk and half and half, grabbed one in each hand and closed the fridge door by hitting it with her hip.

"Ah, I see. So why don't you just play it A minor?" Charlie asked leaning against her counter, propping himself up by his elbows. He rested his chin in his hands a lot she noticed.

"I guess laziness at this point. I'd only have to raise everything up by a note to change keys. It's just hard to relearn a finger-path." Ever shrugged as she answered, standing on tiptoe to pull a small sugar bowl out of a cabinet. Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Finger-path?" He only repeated what she had said, but it was phrased like a question. She almost cringed as he did so, already feeling stupid again. Why had she let the term slip out like that? Now she seemed even more like a toddler! She might as well pour her coffee into a bottle… Despite her mental ramblings of frustration and despair, Ever composed herself outwardly to answer him.

"When you know a song by heart, your fingers just follow their proper path. You know, without needing to stop and get directions from sheet music. Finger-path."

Charlie was watching her carefully as she spoke; she was acting very casual but not meeting his gaze. The term "finger-path" had been adopted from Ever's first piano teacher and stuck with her the past 13 years.

"So muscle memory?" he asked, sounding curious. Ever nodded in response, she was busy pouring two cups of the fresh brewed coffee.

"Yeah… But it's a little more complicated then that because of your ears. You muscles don't just memorize a specific series of movements; they memorize the movements according to very specific notes. Not just the pitch or tone, but the volume and the inflection…" Ever handed him a mug of steaming coffee, before splashing milk in her own.

"So it gets complicated once it's personalized by the musician." Charlie took the mug and blew on the hot liquid before sipping it.

"No two players ever can play it exactly the same. Technically one person can never play it to create the exact sound because of changes in environment. Once it's art it's messy." Ever confirmed Charlie's statement, giving him a sideways glance before sipping her drink.

"Mmm. This is a good cup of coffee. Thank you, Everest—for the lesson about piano playing as well." Charlie pulled his mug away from his mouth to speak, gesturing at her with his hand to help express his gratitude. He smiled at her then, a genuine and simple, which she slowly returned. The movement felt funny, like her mouth had forgotten how to smile after not doing it for so long.

"You're welcome." She then said with a small dismissive shrug, turning back to her drink.

"Maybe you should let me return the favor sometime and I can teach you something about my areas of expertise." Charlie then said, expression casual but Ever caught the slyness to his words. He really wasn't going to give up on this math-tutor thing. As soon as he spoke the words Ever felt her shoulders becoming tense as she mentally started pulling away back into her shell.

"Look, I swear all I want to do is help you Ever. Give me a chance. I understand it's scary and painful, so no one's asking for any commitments if it turns out to be too hard. Larry's not going to force you to do anything." Charlie's manner was gentle as he slowly put his mug down and took a step closer to Ever.

He was standing a few feet away, not close enough to be intimidating but close enough so she had to point her entire face down towards the floor to avoid looking at him. She swallowed nervously, feeling tightness in her chest that stung whenever she didn't let herself forget and go numb. Since she wasn't arguing or hitting him yet, Charlie pushed his luck.

"How about I return the favor completely? You come to my kitchen and I make you coffee and just go over what you already know. Maybe it'll be easier if you learn in a different setting? We already know no one's replacing him, but changing places completely might make you more comfortable about protecting his role." Charlie spoke slowly, and even though it seemed like he was trying to sell her something, he also seemed sincere.

She didn't respond for a minute, but took her time thinking it over while looking down into her coffee mug.

"Maybe… I mean, I could try it out, once. It might be okay if it's somewhere else. Would your dad be okay with that though? I don't wanna bother anyone…" Everest's voice seemed a little shaky but she looked up at him again. She found herself staring into a pair of very dark and caring eyes, that she soon would be describing as beautiful in her head.

"He wouldn't mind a bit. Actually he wants to meet you. I take it Larry's told you more about me then I thought." Charlie answered quickly, jumping on top of her agreement with a smile. Everest felt her stomach flipping uneasily, she still was unsure about what she was getting herself into.

"He talks a lot about a lot of things." She then gave him a small shrug and smile, forcing herself to look at him again.

Several hours later Everest was laying outside by the pool, listening to The White Stripes through the outdoor sound system. She was relaxed and calm, all the voices that threatened to bother her in her head were blocked out by the loud music. So far it was the only way she had learned to silence them, once they started popping up.

Charlie had left within twenty minutes of her agreeing to try a session of at his house tutoring at two o'clock that Friday. That meant she had all of tomorrow to mull things over. She hadn't gone past the driveway since the funeral. In fact the thought of leaving the house sent her into a bit of a panic attack after Charlie had left.

However, that was hours ago and she had found ways to calm herself down, so she was fine now. Really, she was absolutely fine. She lay outside relaxed, as the loud music kept her from thinking. She lay with her eyes closed and with fresh burns decorating both of her forearms. She had found a way to stay calm.


	6. Comparisons

A/N: Hello, greetings, salutations! Here is another chapter! It ends on what I consider to be sort of a 'slow' note but I promise you, I already have the next chapter started and it immediately starts with drama. I've been putting off the FBI's involvement with the death of Caroline and Erik so far; things will be coming to light. For this chapter, say hello to Charlie and Don's father, Alan Eppes! He's one of my absolute favorite people and I look forward to incorporating him more and more. :D

Warning: Alan Eppes really wants grandkids.

I've noticed the traffic increasing, which is thrilling! Please dear new readers, find it in your hearts to comment?

Cheers,

-Abrickinthewall

Chapter 5:

Charlie Eppes found himself humming as he brushed his teeth, minty foam threatening to drip down his chin. He splashed water onto his face and ran his fingertips through the mess of wet hair. He was enjoying the privacy of the locked bathroom, or specifically the fact his father wasn't there. Ever since he had told his dad about Everest coming over for a lesson Friday, the man hadn't shut up about it.

Alan wanted to make sure she was comfortable, that she wouldn't be scared. He'd already been out shopping for groceries three times as he came up with things she might like to eat. For Pete's sake the man had even rearranged the living room slightly to give them more study space. The biggest change was how many questions his dad kept asking Charlie and Larry.

He asked what Everest liked and if she would want this or that, and should he be in the house in case she and Charlie argued again, or should he leave to give her study-space? The man would not slow down and it was starting to drive Charlie crazy.

He knew that all the eccentric behavior from his father came from the man wanting to help Everest and Larry, but as per usual he had gone to extremes. Charlie knew that Alan wanted grandkids more than anything at this point, and he had an uncomfortable feeling that his dad thought Larry's adopted relative was as close as he would get to one.

Charlie frowned as he spit and rinsed, looking into the bathroom mirror. He found himself feeling very strongly against the notion of Alan trying to use Ever as a grandchild. It just didn't, well, feel right, in his head. He didn't like the notion at all. Still, who was he to deny Ever the chance at having another person to try and take care of her. She'd already lost her parents, and didn't seem to have much else.

As he walked back to his bedroom, holding a white towel around his middle Charlie realized that he could still picture her in his mind, not a detail or quirk missing. The way her shoulders moved as she played piano, her whole torso rocking with the music…

…her head tipped up with her eyes closed, as if letting the music wash over her. The way she had played was unearthly; it was both something sacred, and sensuous. The young professor started getting dressed at that point to distract himself. He pulled his shirt on and started buttoning it.

Standing there in the kitchen with her had been an experience too. He had expected her to kick him out shortly after she slapped him. Instead, she apologized, made him some of the best damn coffee he'd ever had, and agreed to give lessons a shot. Charlie was good at collecting data and making predictions about future experiences or behaviors. However, he was starting to doubt he'd ever have a good grasp on the girl.

She wasn't in the emotional state to be consistent, therefore she was a wild card. He couldn't make assumptions about her acts or motives, which bothered his control-freak side to no end. In his head he found himself comparing her to Amita, who was always there on time, quiet until asked a question, and who always walked the same lines with him after their flop of a 'date.'

Yes, Everest pushed him out of his comfort-zone in that way, but as much as it bothered him, he also found it incredibly intriguing. He had already decided he was going to make sure to become friends with the girl. She was interesting and funny and very important to Larry. Another thing was that Everest obviously needed a friend. She needed support and new relationships to fill her life, even if she didn't want it.

Charlie couldn't just walk away from someone like that. When he was on a case he had a habit of empathizing too much, and throwing himself into solving and saving what and whom he could without hesitation. It was the same thing with Everest, how could someone just walk away from a kid who's in pain like that? Especially when for some reason it seemed like she was willing to let him try. His mind wandered back to their conversation in the kitchen.

His cheek had stopped hurting, and even though she had apologized right off the bat he could tell it was bothering her more than him. She was very focused on making the coffee, possibly just so she didn't have to look at him. In an attempt to break the silence he had asked,

"How long have you played? Piano, I mean; how long have you been playing, the, uh, piano?" Charlie could have hit himself for how he stammered at the end of his question. How was he supposed to convince her to relax when he couldn't even do it himself?

"Technically I've been pressing down the piano keys since before I could walk. How long have I played even remotely well? Probably six years. When I started actually playing… is somewhere in between the two." The answer she had given him was a rather careless sounding one but he could still tell how important the subject was to her.

He found himself nodding for lack of an answer but she didn't seem to recognize he was in the room after that, she was so lost in her own thoughts. After a minute he cleared his throat with a little cough and said,

"It was wonderful, your playing and the song. You're very talented." She didn't answer him, in fact she didn't seem to hear him at all. Just as he was going to speak again she suddenly looked over at him, surprised.

"Sorry, come again?" There was a small window in the kitchen that let sunlight spill onto her face. It made her different colored eyes sparkle somewhat. Charlie found himself smiling, almost wanting to chuckle at her reaction. He repeated the compliment and their conversation slowly moved forward.

She was a beautiful girl, Charlie admitted to himself as he finished dressing and headed downstairs. If he didn't know how much of a recluse she was he would have been surprised she didn't have a boyfriend. I mean, what sort of guy wouldn't want to date a beautiful musician who lived in a mansion? Part of him was glad Everest didn't seem to be a part of the dating scene though. He could just see a boy using her way too easily.

"Charlie! Just in time, I'm ordering some magazines. Should I get 17? Or Vanity Fair? I thought we could leave them on the table with some flowers. You know if she likes the things here, well it'll be more comfortable. Maybe you should ask Amita, could you give her a call?" Alan Eppes ambushed Charlie as he entered the kitchen, his computer sitting on the counter and opened to various tabs of magazine subscriptions.

"Dad, she's coming over in six hours, I don't think they'd get here on time." Charlie said with a sigh, pulling out a bowl to make cereal.

"I know, but I'm thinking about future visits, not today. I think we should have her over for dinner, Larry and Everest. Maybe next week? I just can't get over how Larry lets her live by herself…" His dad was scrolling through an online demo of Vogue. Charlie ate a spoonful of cheerios or as he liked to refer to them 'tori' –plural of a shape with a hole in it.

"Look, even if she does start hanging out here I don't think she's really a magazine type of girl." Charlie then said pointing his spoon at Alan.

"Charlie, she's 17." Alan deadpanned, looking at his son incredulously.

"Yeah but she's… …different. If anything, get the Rolling Stone." Charlie gestured with his hands a bit wildly, sounding irritable.

"Fine, I won't get something girly then. But why the Rolling Stone?" His father responded meeting Charlie's irritation with his own raised voice and exasperation.

"She's a musician." Charlie then answered, having another bite of breakfast.

"Oh? And what does she play?" Alan said looking up at his son, obviously disappointed with the limited information Charlie was giving him.

"Piano. Well, at least piano. That's what I saw her play, I guess she could play something else too." Charlie then said with a non-committal shrug as he put his dishes in the sink. He wasn't sure why he felt the need to act so careless about Everest to his father. It was if he had to prove he didn't care that much to make up for his father's obsessive behavior.

"Aw Charlie you could have told me that sooner! Then I could have gotten our piano tuned… Gosh your mother would be ashamed of me." His dad's frustration melted away somewhat as he thought about how long he'd let the poor instrument go without a tune up.

A slightly tense silence settled between father and son, each respectively thinking of the missing member in their family with varying emotions.

"Well, I've gotta go teach a class. Larry will be bringing her over around two, I'll be back at least an hour before then." Charlie then put his hands together, forcing himself to smile.

"Yeah, alright. See you later." Alan then dismissed his son with a wave of his hand, turning back to his computer. Charlie managed to find the gesture amusing as he grabbed his bag and went out to the car.

* * *

Larry pulled up to Ever's home in his 'driving' car. His other one, was kept safe and shiny in his garage. Truly, the only time he pulled that one out was for Megan –whether she knew it or not. If she was around, that was Larry's car. That was an impractical and subtle form of courtship. For all practical purposes, like coaxing estranged but adopted nieces-once-removed, Larry used his gray Camry hybrid.

He had been thrilled when Charlie told him not only had the young teacher been able to convince the girl to have a demo-lesson or two, he had convinced her have these lessons _outside of her house_. Sure, the Eppes' household wasn't the museums or libraries Larry dreamed of taking Ever to visit. Still, it was beyond her driveway. If she was willing to go, he would do all that was in his power to get her there.

Stepping out of the car he looked up to see her opening the front door. She lingered in the doorway, taking her time stepping into the light.

"Hi Uncle Larry." She called politely, giving him a small smile. She was nervous, he could tell that already.

She also was wearing a rather warm top for the weather they were having. She wore white, cotton capris and flip-flops. These articles of clothing contrasted greatly to the black, long-sleeve shirt that she tugged at awkwardly. It was a heavier material, and was practically long enough to be a dress on her. The sleeves reached half way down her hands.

"Ever, how has your day been? Feeling less tired then yesterday?" Larry said brightly, walking up putting a hand on her shoulder, a friendly gesture that also helped him steer her towards the car.

"Yeah. I'm sorry about last night, I should have warned you that was going to bed. I guess I didn't think you'd leave the food there with a note for me to find without getting me up." Ever answered, her voice vibrating with what was almost a laugh. Larry smiled as he opened her car door.

"Didn't want to wake you. You looked so peaceful." He said as she sat down, pulling her feet into the car. In his mind he thought, '_You were smiling in your sleep. I didn't want to be the reason that smile left.' _

"Can I ask why the long sleeves? I'm afraid if the air conditioner in here refuses to function again you might melt." He then said lightly, sitting down behind the wheel and turning on the engine.

"Oh, embarrassingly enough; a lack of clean laundry." She replied quickly, actually forcing a small chuckle. It seemed reasonable enough to Larry, so he didn't say anything more on the subject. Instead he turned the car around and began driving down her long drive way to the road.

Larry was peacefully contemplating his chances of getting Ever to talk to Megan if it was in the context of a dinner party that he could throw, but he was jolted out of his thoughts by Ever suddenly grabbing his arm and going into a panic.

"Stop, Uncle Larry, stop! Turn the car around –turn it around, I can't, I can't, I need to go back–" Her voice was high pitched and was bordering on hysterics. Immediately Larry slammed on the breaks, ten feet down the road from her driveway.

"Ever, shhh. It's okay, you're fine Ever." He said comfortingly, frightened himself at her outburst of sudden emotion. He reached over and wrapped one arm around her shoulders, holding her tightly in an attempt to calm the girl who was having trouble breathing.

"No, no, I need to go back! Uncle Larry, I'm not ready… Please…" Larry turned his head to see tears begin to slide down her cheeks. He stared into her eyes. One was a beautiful silver-gray identical to her mother's, Caroline's. The other was a mysterious dark green-hazel with flecks of a tawny color. Both were terrified and imploring.

After pressing a kiss to her forehead, Larry drove his car back up to her front door. He wanted to give her the world but if all she could handle was her own home just then, so be it.


	7. Truth

A/N: Hello, greetings, salutations! Yet another chapter! Introducing my favorite FBI agents! (Except for David who was out gathering info, he'll make a direct appearance next time!) Larry finds out some troubling news and Megan and Don fight over what the right thing to do is.

Warning: Larry breaks a mug.

As always, I beg and implore you to leave a little feedback. It's the best motivator for me to keep writing!

Cheers,

-Abrickinthewall

Chapter Six:

Larry had left Ever curled up under a blanket on a couch as he walked to the kitchen to fix her some tea. He filled the shiny kettle with water from the sink and placed it heavily on the stove top. Standing there waiting, the tired professor ran a hand through his hair and then down on his face, letting out a long sigh.

He had taken Ever back inside and as her knees shook from the apparent panic-attack. He'd barely gotten her to the cough without her falling over. Larry sat with her till her hysterics had changed to a grim silence. All emotion had been replaced with an empty expression, as if she had switched to being vacant of any emotion at all.

As she leaned into the pillows of the couch, Larry found himself reminded of how small she actually was. She was young, and although her cheeks had lost the fullness of childhood her features were still delicate, even if they had passed that stage of metamorphosis to a woman's features. Her body was small, Caroline had been petite as well. She looked so much like her mother sometimes that Larry's eyes sometimes thought she _was _Caroline.

His thumb brushed over her cheek as he affectionately stroked her hair back, admiring the warmth and softness. She was precious. She was precious in every way, especially to him. She didn't respond to his gentle touches and her eyes stared into nothing without registering he was even there. She didn't even respond to him talking, so he had left her side and wandered into the kitchen, where he stood waiting for an herbal tea that he hoped would help her more than he could.

The kettle whistled and Larry quickly found a mug, dropping in a chamomile teabag and pouring in hot water. He was startled by his cell-phone and almost spilled boiling water. Larry just managed to avoid catastrophe and shoved his phone up to his ear.

"Yes?" he said in a strained tone, sounding a little irritable despite his attempt at friendliness.

"Hey Larry, it's Megan. This isn't a bad time is it?" The soothing woman's voice immediately had Larry's shoulders lowering to a more relaxed state as he stirred Ever's steeping tea.

"No, no, it's fine. I'm just over at Everest's house making tea, she's not feeling well." Larry quickly said, adjusting the phone as he started carrying the steaming mug back towards the living room.

"Oh no, what's wrong?" Megan immediately said with concern.

"She'll be fine, I think. She just got really worked up when I…" Larry trailed off feeling guilty. Part of him didn't want to burden Megan with more then he already had with tell the whole truth about the situation.

"Larry?" She asked, breaking the silence. Larry breathed in through his nose and slumped against the wall in the hallway outside the kitchen, in between some of his cousin's landscapes. He always admired Caroline's skill as a painter, he even had a few of her earlier works in his own home that were gifts he collected over the years.

"Well I was going to drive her to Charlie's house for a tutoring session. He convinced her to give him a chance suggesting it would upset her about Erik less if they didn't study in her house. However, I didn't get ten feet out of her driveway before she became hysterical."

"Oh, Larry… I bet she just needs some more time. It's only been what, maybe two weeks since the funeral? Three since they died?" Megan reassured him sweetly.

"22 days tomorrow." Larry immediately responded. He practically interrupted her he had spoken so fast. Yes, he had been counting the days since he got that awful phone call. He could still remember Ever's faltering voice telling him that he needed to come meet with the lawyer her father had pre-hired when he wrote his will a few years beforehand. He had, after picking her up from the morgue where she had been called in to identify the bodies. Granted, there really hadn't been much left to identify. Only Caroline's face was even partly intact.

"See? You're not even close to making peace with it, counting days, obsessing… Larry I promise you she will move on." Megan sounded earnest, her words strong and full of wisdom. Despite all his academic pursuits, Larry knew that was a wisdom he would never be able to glimpse at.

"I promise you she will leave the house, I promise that she will laugh in a movie theatre and I promise you that in fifteen, maybe twenty years you won't be able to tell the loss she suffered because it will heal. There is no band-aid, trauma can't be medicated: Just give it time." Megan finished her small speech with force. Larry couldn't think of anything else to say but,

"Thank you." The words were barely whispered but full of boundless sincerity. After a few more seconds of silence he sniffed and asked in a more brisk voice,

"So what are you calling for? Is tonight not good for you? We can always reschedule, the festival is in town all this weekend." Larry and Megan had bumped into a flyer advertising an Irish Festival. The two had cracked a joke about some quirk in the advertising and then decided to go and check it out.

"No, no… Actually Larry this was supposed to be an official call. I'm not really the one who's supposed to make it but I found out and I thought you should hear about from someone who… …well, who cares about you." Larry didn't have time to process the joyous spark of excitement at the thought of Megan caring for him before he heard something that sent Ever's mug crashing to the ground.

"I'm calling about the death of Caroline and Erik. We have reason to believe foul-play might have been involved." Megan's tone switched to her more official one, sounding still empathetic but much more serious.

"W-what?" Larry stammered out. He barely noticed that hot water and smashed porcelain covered the floor in front of his feet.

"Erik Stevens was an identity created for Caleb Washington, who went into the witness protection program about twenty years ago. Because of this he was on FBI record, and it's routine to always check out the death of someone in witness protection closely. Well, even though the initial crash didn't produce any sort of evidence, some lab results came back today. We found chemicals used to create explosives on various pieces of wreckage."

Megan's voice was cool and level as she explained all this to Larry. She was speaking slowly as if to a confused child, as if she could see him standing there looking like he had seen a ghost.

"Are you saying Caroline was _murdered_?" Larry choked out in a whisper, eyes staring at a blank piece of wall in front of him, heart thudding in his ears.

"I'm so sorry Larry, I know this is all really hard for you. We're already looking into potential suspects through Caleb's –I mean Erik's old contacts. But it would be really helpful to talk to Everest. Do you think you can you bring her in?" Megan sounded sincere but Larry was too disconnected to relate much to the voice coming through his phone.

The world seemed to rush around Larry, leaving him faint. He slid down the wall.

"I don't know Megan, I couldn't get her to leave the house before…" His voice sounded weak as he put a hand over his eyes, trying to focus on the issues at hand instead of getting upset. Megan started speaking again but the only voice Larry focused on was the timid whisper from down the hall.

"Larry? Are you okay? I heard something break."

Larry looked over at Everest, clutching the blanket around her and staring at him cautiously. Bizarrely he found himself putting on a smile and waving his hand in a careless gesture.

"It's nothing, just slipped out of my hand. Are you feeling better? Should I call Charlie to cancel?" Larry said in a friendly voice. On the phone Megan sounded anxious,

"Larry? Larry is that Ever? Larry will you ask her to come-" He shut his cell phone, cutting Megan off mid sentence. Never in his life had he dreamed of hanging up on a beautiful and incredible woman like her, but there was no way on this earth that he could have broken that kind of news to Ever. Everest was looking down at her feet, ashamed.

"I'm sorry about before… I didn't mean to flip out on you." She said quietly, walking over and sitting next to him on the floor.

"Who was on the phone?" She then asked curiously.

"Megan. And it's okay Everest. I just want you to be happy. Though I should really call Charlie and apologize…" Larry said with a sigh, smiling at the girl.

"No! I mean, don't. I- I want to study with him. Can, can he come here? I was thinking and I think it'd be okay here, if we just found a room where Dad never went. That would make it less, weird and stuff." Larry found himself openly staring at the girl as she stammered out her request. She was playing with a lock of her hair. It was part of the dyed streak she kept tucked away so often. Larry found himself heartened by the brightness of the teal in the dim situation.

"Yeah, sure. I'll call him and have him come over here. Why don't you go drag a chalkboard to wherever you're planning on working? One thing you'll soon learn is that Charlie Eppes loves his boards." Larry said smiling in a softer, more genuine way as he pulled out his phone to call Charlie.

"He hung up on me!" Megan said in disbelief staring at her cell phone like it had grown a pair of eyes and was staring back.

"What?" Don asked, startled as he pulled his gaze away from the two separate identities of the same man. He put down the paper he was reading and turning his focus to a very affronted looking Megan.

"I called Larry, you know like we decided I would, because it would be easier for him to hear the news from someone he knew." After she paused Don realized she was waiting for him to confirm their previous decisions, or at least recognize them.

"Yeah, I remember. Megan if he didn't take it well you can really blame-" Don nodded but before he could make his point, Megan had interrupted him.

"Well I called him, but Everest wasn't feeling well and we started talking about it, and I mean it was all fine but…" Megan was talking quickly, it sounded flighty and out of character.

Don could tell that the situation was messier than he originally planned on it being. Yes it would be nice for Larry to hear the bad news from someone who cared, but now it had apparently caused tension between Megan and Larry. Who were kind of a thing but neither of them was open about it so no one else really knew what to make of it.

His team had been assigned the case, and it really wouldn't serve them well if an agent started fighting with a victim, whom she was sort of dating.

"Then I told him and he was upset, of course. But after I asked if he could bring in Ever he just sort of stopped talking. Actually-" Megan froze, narrowing her eyes in concentration.

"Actually I think he hung up on me because Ever had come into the room. It was as if he couldn't even hear me as he replied to someone else's question… Don I don't think he's gonna tell Everest." She suddenly looked over at the elder Eppe's brother with concern written all over her features.

"What do you mean? Of course he's gonna tell her. Does he think even if he lies to her he can get everyone else to?" Don was nonplussed. Larry wasn't an idiot. Most of the time.

"No Don of course not! He's not thinking; the decision isn't rational at all. It's emotional. It's probably subconscious too…" Megan was looking down, unhappy although still enticed by another 'people-puzzle' that she could solve.

"I mean, can't blame the guy. Who wants to tell their newly adopted daughter their parents were blown up by some jerk from daddy's dirty past?" Colby suddenly spoke up. Don wasn't sure how long he had been standing there and shot the man a small frown.

"Colby we can't assume that- we already went over this. You and David are digging up his old contacts to look for _potential_ killers. Who knows what could have happened though. Hell –it could have been a mistake and somebody rigged the wrong car." Don spoke in a forceful tone. Someone who didn't understand the way he worked might think he was angry.

"Colby's right though Don. I don't like the thought of withholding information from someone, but Everest really isn't doing well. She hasn't been out of the house in weeks, and when Larry tried this morning she flipped out." Megan had her fingers against her temples, trying to rub away some of the tension.

"What are you saying? That we don't tell a kid the truth about her parent's death?" Don said incredulously.

"No! I mean, not yet anyway. Don if she can't leave the property without flipping out, do you really think even if we told her she'd be able to give us information even if she wanted to? She'd be too busy going into hysterics! Have you even looked at her medical history?" Megan snapped, pulling out a paper from her desk before slamming the drawer shut.

"What- No, I've been researching the victims in this situation, you know, the ones that _died._" Don responded to Megan, matching her tones of irritation with his own anger.

"Yeah, because she didn't suffer when she lost her parents, not the victim at all." Colby's sarcasm was not appreciated. Megan continued, ignoring him.

"Besides normal check ups and the flu, she's been to fifteen different mental health professionals. I really don't want to put this kid through anything more right now. We can follow the leads we already have and give Larry some time to tell her. Let's only push her if we have too." Megan said, her anger dissipating into unhappy sincerity.

"Fine. Larry better tell her soon, or I will. The kid didn't seem crazy when she gave her speech at the funeral; I still think she deserves to know." Don agreed with a sigh, dropping the new file on his desk.


	8. Sunbeams

**[A/N] SO sorry it's been so long since an update. I hit a mean case of writer's block right before hitting the business of going to college and mom's health care stuff. I hope to be more regular although I can't promise it'll be speedy updates.**

**Please share your thoughts and advice about this story! I really want to make my readers happy. Comments are the reason I post in the first place.**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Sunbeams**

Driving to Everest's house seemed to take longer than Charlie remembered. Then again, he had been feeling impatient ever since Larry called twenty minutes after she was supposed to arrive. His ex-teacher told him she wasn't feeling up to going out, but she wanted to have their lesson at home. Charlie had been surprised but willing to change plans again, it was his dad Alan who had been disappointed.

"Shit!" Charlie suddenly blurted out, slamming on the breaks as he almost missed the turn onto her driveway. That's what he got for driving when his mind was distracted. As he turned up the gravel drive he saw Larry and Ever standing outside Larry's car, talking. Well, Larry was talking and she was listening. He waved to them as he parked and stepped out of his car.

"Ah! Charles! I was just telling Everest how you, one of the brightest young minds your field has seen, got an F on a presentation the first semester you were in one of my classes." Larry said smiling at him. Charlie immediately felt his neck and face grow hot with a blush that he hoped wouldn't show.

There had been an incident where Charlie had refused to get up and do his presentation for Larry's class, because he was hiding a random and embarrassing erection under his desk.

He had given the excuse of not being prepared and so initially, a very irritated Larry had failed him. Later on, Charlie apologized and explained the situation and Larry let him give the presentation at a later date. Larry still thought the story was hilarious and to Charlie's horror insisted on telling it to people. Larry could be a cruel, cruel man. Charlie couldn't bring himself to look Everest in the eye, of all the embarrassing things for Larry to tell her…

"Actually he hasn't told me how it happened, just that it did and I shouldn't let any early set backs deter me from reaching genius potential." Ever quipped pleasantly, her body turned to face Charlie. He blinked, and grinned.

So Larry had been merciful and not told her the… details, of the story. The sun hit Ever's face and gave it a rosy glow; she looked genuinely happy to see Charlie.

"Well, I'm off. Have fun and study hard! I'll be back at eight for dinner Everest." Larry waved before climbing into his car and driving away. Charlie found his departure rather abrupt but before he was left to flounder awkwardly Ever started walking away from him.

"This way, Professor Eppes. I have to call you that now because Larry was mad that I called you 'Errand boy.' Oh careful, some of the stones wobble. I need to add more gravel." The girl spoke to him over her shoulder, her voice raised so he could hear her easily. She led him through a gate and past a tall hedge and into a beautiful garden. As soon as he stepped inside his nostrils were hit with the almost sickly sweet scent of blooming roses.

The pathway they walked on was made of some larger flat stones, which indeed wobbled, and was lined with beautiful flowers of varying colors. Charlie remembered being here after the reception of the funeral and the place was much nicer without all those chairs and tables cluttering it. The main decorative pieces of the garden were stone statues of nymph-like women and incredible ornamental yellow roses.

"I appreciate Larry defending me, but you can call me Charlie outside of the classroom at least. And while we're on that subject –_where_ is the classroom exactly?" Charlie spoke in a friendly, slightly faltering way. He ended up running a few feet to catch up to her on the bath, holding his shoulder bag in place.

"You'll see. I thought about what you suggested, about doing it somewhere my dad has never been and then I realized we didn't have leave my home at all." Ever called back, a teasing edge in her voice. She seemed very relaxed compared to when he'd last seen her.

Ever veered a sharp turn and the scent or roses was replaced with rotting leaves and soil: the smells of a forest. They were walking through a wild and mostly untouched part of the property on which Everest's mini-mansion sat upon. At least Charlie hoped it was part of her property.

"You own all this?" He asked in what he hoped seemed like a casual voice.

"Yep. The property is three acres total and this part of it borders state forest. Mom wanted to live like a princess." Ever chirped as a reply, not looking back at him.

"And you don't want to…?" Charlie tried to form his question politely.

"Live like a princess? What sort of asshole would complain about growing up rich? Please tell me you don't think I'm _that_ spoiled."

"No, no… Just the way you said it… It implied everything was to your mom's desires." Charlie said quickly, carefully ducking under a tree branch as they hiked.

"Oh it still is. Just because everything was her fantasy doesn't mean I don't appreciate it though." Ever said in an airy voice, as if she were daydreaming or remembering. Charlie didn't have time to come up with a response. Almost immediately after she spoke, they had come to a halt. In front of them was a small wooden structure, an old shed. Besides being covered in moss and the paint chipping off, it seemed in fairly good shape.

Mostly it was just random; a tiny piece of architecture in the middle of forested wilderness. As they approached more closely Charlie saw an old sign hanging above the door. It read, 'NO boys allowed' in mess red paint. Ever had walked up and started opening the door as Charlie asked,

"I don't think I'm allowed in there." He grinned playfully, pointing to the sign above Ever's head when she looked confused. Rolling her eyes she said teasingly,

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Charlie thought he saw her smirk as she turned away and stepped through the door.

Inside the shack Charlie's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and he saw a very cramped but homey little space. There was a hammock in front of a back window, shelves, a dusty floral-printed couch, a scratched up wooden coffee table and two chalkboards. The shelves were covered with feathers and rocks, various knick-knacks and treasures that were doubtlessly left over from Ever's childhood.

The space was incredibly personalized. In fact he felt like he was invading a very personal part of Ever's past. A dreamy childhood hideout that had more memories and adventures then her whole house put together. All the crayon drawings on the walls and old toys on shelves made the setting very intimate. It was intimate but still comfortable, which surprised Charlie. He couldn't help but feel a little proud that she trusted him enough to share the old clubhouse with him.

"Larry said you would want them." Ever then spoke softly, walking over and running a hand over one of the chalkboards. She then gave him a smile that he could only describe as coy, sitting on the floor behind the short table. Larry was right: Charlie was a man who loved his chalkboards.

He found it touching that she went out of her way to please him. It was very sweet. Perhaps she still felt bad for smacking him. Regardless, he appreciated the workspace and accepted them as a peace offering full heartedly. Setting his bag at his feet, the mathematician then sat down on the dusty couch, finding it surprisingly comfortable.

"I'm sorry for changing the plan on you so last minute." Ever said looking at her hands. Charlie smiled, adjusting himself so he was leaning forward over the table at her.

"Absolutely no worries. Honestly this way I don't have to deal with my dad asking me what sort of pillows you like on couches, or if you like porcelain or ceramic mugs. He was planning on giving you quite the royal treatment." Charlie said, amused.

"Oh yeah, he lives with you doesn't he? Alan right? Isn't it the house you grew up in?" Ever asked curiously, leaning one elbow on the low coffee table in front of him.

"In answer to all your questions; yes." Charlie said giving a small laugh.

"It's kind of funny you know… Me being so young and my dad… well, and you're a full-fledged adult and you still get to see your father everyday." She spoke slowly, as if thinking allowed. The pained smile she wore after she spoke made Charlie's gut twist unhappily; he felt an odd sense of guilt wash over him.

It was true, here was Everest, not even a legal adult –just a kid. Just a kid missing her dad. Charlie felt his guilty conscious crush down on his chest, manifesting into actual acute pain under his jacket. She was a kid who had lost her father abruptly, violently. He was an adult who still had a father, still got to live with his dad. How was that fair? It wasn't.

She was just a kid and he was an adult. Just a kid who was opening up to Charlie and reaching out to him for some reason. He didn't feel like he deserved her trust and yet she was handing it to him. She was offering that along with a friendship and herself as a companion. Her companionship was a gift he was starting to enjoy, possibly too much to be appropriate.

"Oh gosh, I didn't mean –I'm sorry Charlie, that came out sounding way too passive aggressive. I'm such an idiot sometimes…" It was Ever that pulled him out of these thoughts. Her eyebrows were pulled together in concern and she had actively reached out to him, putting her hand on his knee momentarily, reaching over the table between them. She looked both sorry and genuinely horrified at what she had said. Her sweet behavior caused another sharp jab of guilt in Charlie's side.

"No, no, it's fine. I know you weren't trying to imply that sort of thing. I was just… …thinking." He finally settled on an excuse, forcing himself to smile brightly at her, putting his hand on her own for a brief second.

The contact was brief because as soon as his hand covered hers there had been a jolt. Instinctively he pulled his hand back and she had done the same –as if they had been electrically shocked in synch. Her hand had felt unbelievably soft and surprisingly cool for the hot weather. Not to mention his hand had fit very neatly over Everest's. Wait, what was he thinking?! He looked away from her awkwardly and gave a little cough as if clearing his throat.

"O-oh. Good. What were you thinking about?" She asked slowly, trying to move on from the awkward physical contact.

"Just a stupid question." Charlie answered dismissively.

"So ask it." Ever then demanded, her eyes boring into him. They burned with eager curiosity and Charlie caved to their will. He struggled with words for a moment in silence before sighing and clasping his hands together.

"Well… I mean, I was just wondering… Why- Why the clubhouse?" What he was really wondering was, '_Why Me?_' but he couldn't exactly just come out and ask her that.

"The clubhouse is the one place I never, well, my dad never went here. It was girls only. Just mom and I, now just me… But I think, I mean it feels less like replacing him here." Her eyes never left her lap, searching for answers in her clasped hands.

Ever finished by glancing over at Charlie and giving a small, pained smile. He looked back at her and smiled back, although there were creases of concern in his eyebrows.

"Well, whatever the reason, I'm honored to be here. And Ever, I promise you that no one will replace your father –you have control over that." Charlie found his voice sounding a little weaker then he would have liked. It was barely above a whisper and made him feel a little too vulnerable.

She nodded and smiled at the floor again, rocking some as she sat, hugging herself. Charlie could see the slight watering in her eyes, and hoping to avoid tears he joked nervously,

"Although if I really am the only male to make it through your girl's only sign, should I feel emasculated?" At that Everest laughed. Humor defeated hurt almost effortlessly.

"No, no, you shouldn't. If anything it makes you… an exceptionable member of your gender." She looked pleased with herself at this conclusion, smiling widely at him. He laughed casually at her response, but still felt a rather proud little blush dust over his cheeks. He liked that answer, even if it was a bit too complimentary.

Too complimentary to be an innocent compliment that is. Ever's blushing cheeks and gaze that was locked on the bookshelf on the back wall told Charlie that she knew it had been too forward as well.

Charlie's eyes took advantage of the moment she looked away, his eyes practically drinking in her appearance. He had her face in perfect profile with the afternoon sun pouring in from the window and falling on creamy skin to make it glow. She had no make up on, and she wore a casual too-big black sweater that fell off her shoulder and hid her slender body beneath it.

But the frame of her tilted face and exposed slender neck and gentle curve of her shoulder was beautiful. She was just sitting as herself, as casual and normal as she could be and yet with the sun and the contrast of teal and blonde in her hair -she was stunning.

When she turned back to him and smiled Charlie felt the heaviness of dread welling up inside his gut. He had almost forgotten who she was -and why he couldn't in a thousand years consider her stunning.


End file.
